


Unlikely outcomes

by lebirbkingq



Category: Jojo’s bizarre adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebirbkingq/pseuds/lebirbkingq
Summary: gift for friend!!Model Risotto / Prosciutto
Kudos: 4





	Unlikely outcomes

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love u sally and I’ll update when i can!!

** Prologue **

  
Short and subtle steps were made, the sound of heeled shoes inching closer towards an alley. The figure made the turn, pulling a hood over his hair to better hide his presence as he made his way along the moistened cement that lined the base of the alleyway. Something had him, it pulled him to this area, it made him navigate around corners and through maze like structures to get to the source of this feeling. 

A few more steps and the feeling stopped. Curiously glancing around, a mass was spotted on the cement below. Fingers curled around the ends of the blanket covering the figure, softly pulling the cloth away to reveal a man who was beaten down and curled up into himself. Key details the other spotted was the color of his hair, blonde. It was like a sandy blonde, beautiful but combined with mud and the muck of a dirty street. His body seemed the same way, clothes tattered and ripped, splotches of blood seeping through the thin fabric. He took to his knees, lifting the unconscious body from the ground. The old blanket was used to cover the other, keeping him warm while they travelled back along through the mazes to the male’s car. 

It was odd. The feeling was unforgettable, but odd. He had never met this person or known of these parts of the city, but deep inside there was a longing to aid the blonde. 


End file.
